havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 042 Baroth Fight
8:10:17 PM Josh: You and Tom enter the main chamber...and see a bloodbath. Four of the other guards are left bleeding on the floor, and Ol' Pip is hiding behind the desk. 8:11:01 PM Josh: At the center of it is a massive silver dragonbron you remember from the arm-wrestling competition. 8:11:10 PM Josh: Baroth, The Silver Mountain. 8:11:27 PM Josh: aka The One Who Ripped a Guy's Arm Off. 8:12:21 PM Josh: Baroth is just staring at you. 8:13:55 PM Hank: Stand down . And stop assaulting the city guard. 8:14:21 PM Josh: Baroth keeps staring at you. He drops the guard he was holding up at the time. That guard starts crawling away. 8:14:46 PM Hank: Why are you attacking a guard post? 8:15:00 PM Josh: Baroth: "...kill..." 8:15:33 PM *** Hank will attack. *** 8:15:51 PM Josh: Roll initiative. 8:24:04 PM Josh: Tom waits to see what happens. The other guy is crawling away. But Pip wastes no time and fires a crossbow bolt at Baroth. 8:25:07 PM Josh: He hits for max damage, which is 8. 8:25:33 PM Josh: Baroth, I will say, was caught off-guard, so does nothing this turn. 8:30:40 PM Josh: So, as Darkness envelops the door behind you, Creed comes bursting through. 8:31:21 PM Josh: Creed, you see three dead guards, one crawling away, an old one behind the desk, Tom and Hank, and a massive silver dragonborn you recognize going against Hank in the Arm-Wrestling match. 8:32:10 PM | Edited 8:32:36 PM Creed: (( Is the dragonborn fighting against us, and is it the one without the arm? )) 8:32:31 PM Josh: ((Well, Hank's about to charge him)) 8:32:40 PM Josh: ((No, it's the one who took the arm)) 8:32:50 PM Josh: ((Speaking of, Hank, your turn)) 8:32:51 PM Creed: (( Ah, so the asshole one. )) 8:33:01 PM Josh: ((No.)) 8:33:23 PM Hank: ((It is the one Hank arm wrestled and the one who took the arm.)) 8:33:31 PM Creed: (( Oh oh, okay )) 8:33:54 PM *** Hank will run up and attack. *** 8:34:12 PM Hank: ((Can I send a message over badge as I do?)) 8:34:17 PM Josh: Yes. 8:36:09 PM Josh: The first hits, but he blocks the second swing. 8:37:02 PM Hank: (( is the crawling guard close to him and how bad do they look?)) 8:38:11 PM Josh: ((The guard looks beat up, but is 15ft away from him)) 8:38:48 PM *** Hank will cast sanctuary on them and end my turn. *** 8:39:13 PM Josh: Ok. 8:40:49 PM Josh: ((Next time one of you goes, I shall begin switching between maps)) 8:41:20 PM | Edited 8:41:38 PM Hank: ((Ok )) 8:50:07 PM Josh: Tom, and Pip will fire crossbow bolts. As the guard crawls away, Pip will scream "You call yourself a guard?!? Show some backbone, boy-o!" 8:51:05 PM Josh: Pip's shot goes wide, but Tom hits for two more points of damage. 8:51:30 PM Josh: Pip's word do not impact the guard, it seems. 8:52:07 PM Josh: Baroth goes now. 8:52:15 PM Josh: He will focus all his attack on Hank. 8:52:51 PM Josh: Does a 21 hit? 8:53:04 PM Hank: Yes 8:53:10 PM Josh: What is your armor class? 8:53:51 PM Hank: (( actually because of mission I would probably be wearing guard arm out give me a second.)) 8:54:11 PM Hank: (( yeah so back down to 18)) 8:54:23 PM Josh: ((Ok, that is two hits then)) 8:54:53 PM Josh: ((You take 20 DAM total)) 8:55:38 PM Josh: He swings and clubs you once, twice, but you manage to block the third hit, glancing it off. 8:55:51 PM Josh: These are just his fists. 8:57:39 PM | Edited 8:57:57 PM Josh: ...Creed, your turn. 8:59:04 PM Creed: Creed will use Thaumaturgy to dim the lights in the room, and move towards the silver dragonborn, and around his side. 9:07:29 PM Josh: Ok, so Creed moves behind the dragonborn. 9:09:41 PM Josh: Hank's turn. 9:10:08 PM *** Hank will attack again *** 9:11:24 PM Josh: Hank's first swing catches in his scales, but finds no purchase. 9:11:34 PM Josh: His second attack cuts deeper and does damage. 9:21:58 PM Josh: ((I am just going to do all actions over here from now on)) 9:22:15 PM Josh: ((Rune, Quill and Anna can just pretend to not know what's happening)) 9:22:23 PM Josh: The guards attack. 9:22:45 PM Josh: This time, both shots go wide. 9:22:58 PM Josh: The crawling guard now turns and fires. 9:23:09 PM Josh: He crits. 9:23:34 PM Josh: For 9 dam. 9:23:34 PM Hank: (( Sanctuary ends on him.)) 9:23:40 PM Josh: (( OK )) 9:23:49 PM Josh: Baroth's turn. 9:23:57 PM Josh: He will attempt to move past Hank. 9:24:08 PM Josh: Hank, you may take an AOO 9:28:10 PM Josh: You manage to get a good clean hit on him as he bolts passed you at inhuman speed. 9:28:24 PM Josh: He spies Creed hiding behind the desk. The REAL Creed. 9:28:48 PM Josh: And he unleashes a series of attacks on her. 9:29:13 PM Creed: (( 13 AC )) 9:30:25 PM Josh: His first two swings miss as you nimbly dodge him, but his third makes contact. 9:30:49 PM Josh: You take 13 Damage from the blow. 9:30:56 PM Creed: (( Alright )) 9:31:10 PM Josh: And I need you to roll concentration. 9:31:51 PM Josh: D20 plus your CON I think. 9:32:25 PM Creed: (( 18 )) 9:32:45 PM Josh: ((Your fake you holds)) 9:33:07 PM Josh: Creed, your turn. 9:34:18 PM Josh: First, can I have both Creed and Hank roll insight? 9:34:54 PM Hank: (( natural 1 )) 9:35:03 PM Josh: Ok then. Creed, your turn. 9:36:53 PM Creed: Creed will move the darkness over to where the lizard man is, to hold it where his head is and move out of his agro range 9:38:16 PM Josh: He will attack, but at dis. 9:38:31 PM Josh: ...and he rolls a nat 1. 9:38:52 PM Josh: You may flee to your heart's content. 9:39:01 PM Creed: She will go around his side 9:39:54 PM Josh: Ok. 9:40:06 PM Josh: Hank. 9:41:01 PM Hank: (( Can I reach him this turn and attack?)) 9:41:27 PM Josh: You would be running into darkness. 9:41:30 PM Creed: ((For the record, the orb of darkness is surrounding his head, not his body )) 9:41:53 PM Hank: (( yes I am aware so disadvantage on attacks?)) 9:42:21 PM Josh: ((...ok, I will allow it. So you can attack normally from...beneath the orb of darkness)) 9:42:29 PM Josh: ((So no disadvantage)) 9:43:10 PM Hank: (( a 15 and a 13)) 9:43:39 PM Josh: TING TING, your attacks just bounce harmlessly off his scales, taking away only silver paint. 9:44:41 PM Creed: (( Paint?? )) 9:44:43 PM Josh: That your turn? 9:44:52 PM *** Hank using the comm " I think me and Creed are ok for now. It is one Dragonborn, Keep an eye out for other attackers" *** 9:44:57 PM Josh: Yes, as the fight goes on, you see that he is actually white, not silver. 10:02:16 PM Josh: The guards attack. 10:02:56 PM Josh: So, Tom got a nat 20, Pip hits, the other guard shoots himself in the foot. 10:03:05 PM Josh: I am rolling all over the place tonight. 10:03:16 PM Quill: ((So really it's just the whole full experience out there.)) 10:04:13 PM Creed: (( It really is )) 10:04:17 PM Josh: The guy who shot himself in the foot screams and takes 2 damage. Tom deals out 13, Pip 5. 10:04:30 PM Josh: And that's when Baroth lets out a loud roar. 10:04:37 PM Josh: And wings spring from his back. 10:04:41 PM Josh: And horns from his head. 10:04:48 PM Josh: And he gets just a hair bigger. 10:05:09 PM Quill: ((NOW YOU WILL FIGHT HIS FINAL FORM)) 10:05:54 PM Josh: And he is a young white dragon. 10:06:38 PM *** Creed will keep the orb focused on his head *** 10:06:48 PM Josh: He will attack Hank. 10:07:23 PM Josh: And he just misses with the first attack thanks to disadv. 10:08:01 PM Josh: Second attack hits, third misses by a lot. 10:08:30 PM Josh: Hank takes 9 more points of damage. 10:08:51 PM | Edited 10:09:09 PM Josh: He bites and gets only armor, rakes you with a claw, and you duck the final claw. 10:09:02 PM Josh: Creed. 10:10:10 PM | Edited 10:10:31 PM Creed: Creed will disperse the silent image, as it wasn't effective, and run a charge of shocking grasp through her dagger as she attacks 10:10:49 PM Josh: You run up and attack? 10:11:39 PM Creed: Yes 10:11:53 PM Josh: Ok, you hit, roll shocking damage. 10:12:12 PM Creed: 8 total damage 10:12:34 PM Josh: Actually 6. I believe we agreed electricity is half-damage through the blades. 10:12:43 PM Creed: Ah, I forgot, Alright. 10:12:49 PM Josh: No worries. 10:13:40 PM Josh: Ok, he takes 6 damage. 10:13:59 PM Josh: Is that your turn? 10:14:07 PM Creed: Yep 10:14:11 PM Josh: Ok. 10:14:17 PM Josh: Hank. 10:14:30 PM Josh: You can move back, Creed, but he would attack you. 10:14:49 PM Josh: Just letting you know. 10:15:06 PM Josh: That is a miss and a hit from Hank and he takes 7 more damage. 10:16:07 PM *** Hank over the badge " Dragon attack! , backup urgently!" *** 10:29:18 PM Josh: Ok, Quill and Rune make it through the door. Rune, you have about ten more feet of movement, Quill, you can move another 30 if you wanna dash, or you can use an action. 10:30:22 PM *** Quill conjures up a Spiritual Weapon with his bonus action. *** 10:30:27 PM Josh: And yes, as you run in, you see a large winged white lizard and many dead guards. 10:30:32 PM Josh: Ok. 10:30:59 PM Quill: ((It's a purply glowing sword that's on the other side of the dragon.)) 10:31:22 PM Quill: ((It lasts for one minute and does not require concentration.)) 10:31:32 PM Josh: ((Got it)) 10:31:37 PM Quill: ((So HErman stays turtled.)) 10:31:49 PM *** Quill will then Eldritch Blast the dragon. *** 10:31:58 PM Josh: ...for your bonus? 10:32:08 PM Quill: ))Spititual Weapon was my bonus.)) 10:32:12 PM Josh: Ah. 10:32:15 PM Josh: Ok, roll it. 10:32:57 PM Josh: He takes 8 points of damage. 10:33:21 PM Josh: ...what was that for? 10:34:02 PM Quill: ((That was me being stupid, I though it went up to 2d10 at 5th level like other cantrips, but EB works differently in that I get 2 blasts instead of one strong blast.)) 10:34:23 PM Josh: The second blast misses. 10:34:30 PM *** Quill is done. *** 10:34:40 PM Josh: Ok, the guards attack. 10:35:06 PM Josh: Pip hits, no one else does. 10:35:27 PM Josh: He does three damage. 10:35:30 PM Josh: Baroth goes. 10:35:45 PM Josh: ...ok then. 10:35:59 PM Josh: ...where did Rune go? 10:36:21 PM Rune: ((You don't see me on the map?)) 10:36:27 PM Josh: ...no... 10:36:36 PM Rune: I'm just outside the door. One square to the left of where I came in. 10:36:48 PM Josh: ...you're under Quill. 10:36:52 PM Rune: ((Now Quill is on top of me, yes.)) 10:36:56 PM Rune: ((NO COMMENT.)) 10:37:04 PM Creed: (( -whistles- )) 10:37:04 PM Josh: ...you can't both be on that square. 10:37:18 PM Creed: (( Settle down you two, we have a dragon to fight )) 10:37:40 PM Josh: If you want to be BEHIND Quill that's fine, but not under him. 10:37:57 PM Josh: ...that wasn't inten...just move the blasted token! 10:38:02 PM Josh: >_< 10:38:03 PM Creed: Lol! 10:38:44 PM Josh: Screw it, there! 10:38:52 PM Josh: Now, lemme see here. 10:38:54 PM Creed: (( No screwing! )) 10:39:01 PM Josh: Quiet you! 10:39:19 PM Josh: I am running a fun game, for families. FAMILY FUN! 10:39:49 PM Josh: Creed, you may get an AOO as he moves back. 10:39:54 PM Rune: ((Well, I haven't done anything else this session... might as well get some light carpentry done.)) 10:40:22 PM Hank: (( does Hank get an Aoo as well?)) 10:40:32 PM Josh: No, he's staying in your combat zone. 10:40:40 PM Hank: (( ok )) 10:40:41 PM Rune: ((That's what she said.)) 10:40:42 PM Creed: (( Can I use the AOO to keep the darkness on his head? )) 10:40:52 PM Josh: ...sure... 10:40:59 PM Creed: (( Will do then! )) 10:41:22 PM Josh: Unfortunately, he is going to use the cold breath he just got back. 10:41:38 PM Josh: I need Hank, Creed and Quill to roll constitution saves. 10:41:49 PM Josh: And Tom. 10:41:53 PM Creed: (( AOE's get half damage if I don't succeed, but I can avoid all the damage if I do succeed )) 10:42:03 PM Quill: ((2!) 10:42:29 PM Hank: (( is Creed within 10 feet of Hank?)) 10:42:35 PM Josh: Yes. 10:42:40 PM Creed: (( Yep )) 10:42:47 PM Quill: ((That's only for Dex saves, fyi)) 10:43:07 PM Hank: (( Creed add 3 to your save)) 10:43:21 PM Hank: (( 8 for Hank)) 10:43:23 PM Creed: (( 12 total for my save )) 10:43:41 PM Josh: Sadly, none of those are enough. 10:43:50 PM Josh: Tom makes his save, but it won't do him much good. 10:44:13 PM Josh: All three of you take 48 points of damage, and I need Quill and Creed to roll two more CON saves. 10:44:30 PM *** Quill is ded. *** 10:44:34 PM Hank: ((Relentless endurance)) 10:44:42 PM Creed: Two more.. 10:44:49 PM Quill: ((Or, unconsious.)) 10:44:55 PM Creed: (( 18 for the first, 4 for the second )) 10:45:21 PM Creed: (( Or 18,15 if you want to take both those rolls )) 10:45:21 PM Hank: ((Hank would be unconscious but instead at 1 hp)) 10:45:40 PM Quill: ((Quill has 44 HP, so he took me down from full to zero.)) 10:46:07 PM Josh: ((Ok, so, Quill's icy body falls unconscious as Herman magically appears in the room. 10:46:08 PM Creed: (( Creed is barely alive, but still conscious )) 10:46:15 PM Josh: And Creed, you lose your dark orb. 10:47:32 PM Creed: (( I realize from earlier when I attacked the dragon with the dagger, we didn't include the sneak attack damage, but that's something to remember for later )) 10:47:57 PM Josh: Yeah, sorry. Remember that for your next attack. 10:48:09 PM Josh: Good news is, that's Baroth's turn. 10:48:41 PM Josh: Creed, you're up. 10:49:12 PM Creed: Bonus action to use orb of darkness over the dragon, and standard to cast Tasha's hideous laughter on Herman 10:49:35 PM Josh: ...this orb is the egg orb or another spell? 10:49:53 PM Creed: Egg, but if that one was expended I have my racial darkness spell 10:50:10 PM Josh: ...ok...what's the save for Tasha? 10:50:46 PM Creed: 15, wisdom 10:51:02 PM Creed: If they fail, they'll fall prone 10:51:10 PM Josh: For the record, this is the egg spell. It's once a day, so it can be cast as a bonus, the racial ability cannot. 10:51:20 PM Creed: Alright. 10:51:48 PM Josh: You see Herman snort once, but he shakes off the spell and composes himself. 10:52:16 PM Creed: Creed will use her move action to move over to where Hank is. 10:53:02 PM Creed: (( And that will end her turn )) 10:53:14 PM Josh: Hank, your turn. 10:53:55 PM Hank: ((The dragon would be at disadvantage for an aoo if I moved away?)) 10:54:15 PM Josh: Yes. 10:54:17 PM Creed: (( Yeah, because of the Darkness )) 10:55:45 PM Hank: ((Let's take the gamble then)) 10:55:58 PM *** Hank will head to Quill. *** 10:56:00 PM Creed: (( Good luck!! )) 10:56:32 PM Josh: As you turn and run his jaws snap at you...and miss with a 13. 10:57:27 PM Hank: (( I am so happy that worked.)) 10:57:54 PM Josh: You need the disadvantage too. The first roll would've just hit. 10:58:02 PM *** Hank does lay on hands on Quill. *** 10:58:18 PM Hank: (( 20 hp Quill.)) 10:58:32 PM Creed: (( Wow! )) 10:58:34 PM Quill: Woot!)) 10:58:54 PM Josh: The ice on Quill's body evaporates and his eyes spring open. 10:59:06 PM Josh: This is why you have healers. 11:00:21 PM *** Hank casts sanctuary on Creed as a bonus action *** 11:00:28 PM Josh: Ok. 11:00:51 PM Josh: I am positive we lost Anna, sadly, so we shall skip her. 11:01:03 PM Josh: Herman poofs away and tries to hide, but. 11:01:27 PM Josh: He trips over some debris and you all see him fall. 11:01:32 PM Josh: He is not having a good night. 11:01:40 PM Josh: Quill. 11:01:54 PM Josh: You are prone, Hank is above you, you are cold all over. 11:02:03 PM *** Quill blinks. "That was not fun." *** 11:02:12 PM *** Quill stands up and Lightning Bolts the fucker. *** 11:02:26 PM Josh: Ok, is that a dex save? 11:02:36 PM Quill: ((Yep. DC 15.)) 11:02:41 PM Creed: (( Can he do a dex save if he doesn't see it coming? )) 11:02:56 PM Josh: And, he just makes it. 11:03:03 PM Josh: Roll damage, he'll take half. 11:03:23 PM Quill: ((18, then.)) 11:03:56 PM Josh: He manages to duck most of it, but he yells in pain as it happens. He's looking very rough. 11:03:56 PM *** Quill will also give Rune Inspiration with his Bonus Action. *** 11:05:06 PM *** Quill will sing a song with chattering teeth about death and how cold dragons hate fireballs. *** 11:05:35 PM Josh: Rune hears your words of wisdom...and takes a d8. 11:05:39 PM Josh: And it's her turn. 11:06:08 PM Rune: Anna, the dragon is being mindcontrolled or something, it's not doing this on purpose! Try a dispel! 11:06:35 PM Josh: Anna: "...ok..." 11:06:47 PM Josh: If you don't mind, I'll roll that for Anna. 11:06:55 PM Josh: I'd let her but...yeah, we lost her. 11:07:37 PM *** Rune casts Locate Creature instead of Fireball. *** 11:08:30 PM Josh: Anna's hands glow, she shoots out a spell, and it bounces right off the dragon. 11:08:37 PM Josh: Anna: "...uh oh..." 11:11:29 PM Josh: The guards now go. 11:11:59 PM Josh: Pip runs up and stabs the dragon with his sword. 11:12:30 PM Josh: He misses. 11:12:34 PM Josh: Mr. One Foot tries. 11:12:45 PM Josh: He crits. 11:13:00 PM Josh: He deals five damage. 11:13:09 PM Josh: Tom...is in a block of ice. 11:13:13 PM Josh: He does not attack. 11:13:22 PM Josh: Baroth goes. 11:13:40 PM Josh: Baroth: "Kill...kill...KILL!" 11:14:11 PM Josh: Creed, you use your AOO to move darkness or attack, cause he's running past you? 11:14:35 PM Creed: Move the darkness 11:15:07 PM Josh: He takes three strikes at Herman. 11:16:00 PM Josh: The bite misses, the claws hit. 11:16:25 PM Josh: He takes 20 DAM. 11:16:47 PM Josh: Creed, your turn. 11:18:25 PM Josh: ...Creed? 11:18:31 PM Creed: (( I'm here )) 11:18:35 PM Creed: (( I'm considering my options )) 11:19:13 PM Nilani: lord. My mother always has to find the most roundabout way to do things. 11:19:32 PM Creed: (( Welcome back! )) 11:19:57 PM Josh: ((Hi! The dragon may be mind controlled. You tried a Dispel Magic, but it didn't work.)) 11:20:06 PM Josh: ((Also, it's a dragon.)) 11:20:13 PM Nilani: lawd. 11:21:27 PM Josh: ((...Creed?)) 11:21:38 PM Creed: (( I'm very hesitant, I'm low on hp )) 11:22:33 PM Hank: (( you have sanctuary on you if you don't attack it has to make a wis save to hit you.)) 11:22:49 PM Creed: (( I'm also considering that, Can Creed see if there's any ranged weapons around? )) 11:23:19 PM Josh: There are some crossbows. 11:23:38 PM Creed: (( Creed would like to take one and loot the bolts to go with it )) 11:23:59 PM Creed: (( Aside from that, that's her turn, as she'll keep the orb focused on the dragon )) 11:24:22 PM Josh: Ok, your best bet is off that dead body over here. 11:24:32 PM Josh: So, are you willing to move there? 11:24:37 PM Creed: Yes. 11:24:40 PM Josh: Ok. 11:24:45 PM Josh: Hank. 11:25:10 PM Hank: ((I can reach the dragon this turn right?)) 11:25:22 PM Josh: Yeah. 11:26:24 PM Hank: Ok , Quill try to get Herman and everyone out of here, I am going to try and distract the dragon. 11:26:49 PM *** Hank will run up and attack the dragon and cast sanctuary on Herman as a bonus. *** 11:27:18 PM Josh: The second attack just barely hits. 11:27:19 PM Hank: (( 9 and a 17)) 11:27:34 PM Hank: ((Ok )) 11:27:41 PM Josh: Anna. 11:27:48 PM Josh: Now that you are here and not a rat. 11:27:58 PM Nilani: yey 11:28:58 PM Nilani: for a thing to load. How many of my spell slots have you used? 11:29:14 PM Quill: ((None, save the Dispel, I believe.)) 11:29:23 PM Josh: ((Just the one beast shaping and one dispel)) 11:30:42 PM *** Nilani will attempt to Dispel again! (targeting the dragon, of course.) *** 11:30:50 PM Josh: Ok. 11:30:54 PM Josh: Roll a spell check. 11:30:59 PM Josh: It is a d20 + 6 11:31:04 PM Josh: For you. 11:31:57 PM Josh: ...I think. 11:32:08 PM Josh: It's d20 + wis + prof. 11:33:59 PM Nilani: 16 11:34:43 PM Josh: The dragon freezes...blinks twice...and then looks around. 11:35:07 PM Josh: Baroth: "...hello?" 11:35:14 PM Josh: Baroth: "...where light go?" 11:35:34 PM *** Creed will remove the darkness *** 11:35:36 PM Josh: ((That was a very close roll)) 11:36:03 PM Josh: Baroth looks around...he looks at the torn up bodies...he looks at Tom, frozen in ice...and he starts to cry.